White Knight/Quotes
TV series Season One The Day That Everything Changed :White Knight:(to Noah) You did well, keep it up and you'll have a bright future in this organization. The best way to get someone to do what you want is to make them think it was their idea. (Noah takes the glass of milk and drinks it.) Rex wanted a friend, now he's got one. :Noah Nixon: Any cookies back there? String Theory :White Knight: We've been able to isolate Meechum and his victims to Lower Manhattan. And have mobilized a mass evacuation. But we lost valuable time and energy searching for *you*. Needless to say if you can't pull this off, I'll be forced to cleanse the area. :Rex: Cleanse? What do you mean? :White Knight: Don't mess this one up, hot shot! :Rex: You can't be serious?! :White Knight: Then don't mess this one up...hot shot. :Rex: But you can't! All these people... :White Knight ...are an acceptable loss to save millions more. You had your shot and you blew it. Lockdown :Noah: Am I in trouble or something? :White Knight: Noah, do you remember why I've hired you? :Noah: To keep an eye on Rex? :White Knight: Then how did you say that's been going? :Noah: Ermm... Great? :(White Knight shows Noah several photos of Rex in various hilarious situations) :Noah: O-Okay... Not... not so great :White Knight: You can't befriend a weapon, you can only use it :White Knight: Listen to me Rex, if I find out you caused any of this... :Rex: I know about Noah! And if you ever try anything like that again, I'm coming after you, White! You won't be safe in that office of yours. The Architect Leader of the Pack :White Knight: Until he pulls something, you can't touch him! :Rex: So we're just going to sit here and do laundry until he leaves? :White Knight: Six and Holiday are going to a party at the Abysus consulate. If Van Kleiss wants to flaunt his immunity then we'll take advantage of it. (An envelope appears, and Rex grabs it) :Rex: This is addressed to me! :White Knight: We need precision, not a blunt instrument. I'll reference this morning as a prime example. Dark Passage :White Knight: Our most recent E.V.O. event is not an isolated incident. Similar outbreaks have been reported over the last 24 hours - all linked to these mysterious - gifts. Sent to each of the victims. :Rex: Talk about your sucky presents - like socks for Christmas. The Forgotten :Rex: Why didn't you just send me for this thing? Aren't I supposed to be your secret weapon? :White Knight: Because some missions, Rex. Require a little sensitivity. :Rex: I got that. Tons of it. Ask anyone. :Bobo Haha: You bash things with giant mechanical fists. That sound sensitive to you? :Agent Six: Prepare yourself. Death is never pretty. :Rex: But what if they're alive? :White Knight: All other priorities are secondary! :Rex: You could at least pretend like it's a tough choice. :Agent Six: Every choice has it's cost, kid. :White Knight: Listen carefully, Special Agent Rex! Soldiers are replaceable. Even they know that. You had specific orders! :Rex: Woah! Woah! Hold on there, chief. I said I'' didn't have it. :(''Rex steps aside. Pilot steps forward and puts the data rod in White's receiver) :Beasly: Mission accomplished - sir! Operation: Wingman :White Knight: What I don't understand is how you got that E.V.O. so mad at you in the first place. You know what? It doesn't matter. Go back out there and wait for it to find you. Cure it, kill it or cook it. Just get rid of the thing! :Rex: All right fine. I'll go first thing tomorrow morning. Tonight, I've got to go to Prom. :White Knight: ...I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. You have your orders. :White Knight: Is it rabbit stew yet? Rabble :Rex: I want to go undercover. :Agent Six: It's not undercover if they know who you are, Rex. :Rex: You know what I mean. A solo mission. Turn off the heat, and let me track these guys down. :White Knight: A surprisingly good tactical call, given its source. :Rex: Wait! Did we just agree on something? The Hunter Gravity :Comm Tech: We could try the space elevator. :Rex: Perfect! Put me on it and I can fix the station! :White Knight: It's only for cargo. The G Forces alone would kill a person. :Rex: Uh, hello? Have we met? Not exactly a normal person here. :White Knight: We can't afford to lose you too, Rex. :Rex: No one's losing anyone! Come on, Knight. Have I ever made it not work? The Swarm :Rex: I'm going to go out on a limb here. I think we made it worse. :White Knight: It seems we'll have to implement the fallback plan. :Doctor Holiday: (Holiday hits the screen and grunts) So blindly charging forward didn't work. (Sarcastically) I'm shocked. :Agent Six: Doctor, we could use your help. :Doctor Holiday: Now you want to listen to me. I've got work to do. Plague :White Knight: Dr. Holiday has managed to keep herself awake using electric neural stimulation. E.V.O-s seemed to be immune to the plague. Which leaves us with only one agent left to deal with this mess. :Rex: (Grunts) This is gonna be a... long day. :White Knight: (After Holiday passes out) That's great. She couldn't stay awake an hour or two more? :Rex: At least she was working on the problem. :White Knight: She's doing her job. Which is what I expect from both of you. Where are you going? :Rex: To Follow Doc's plan. (The door closes.) You can stay there and decide if you're good for anything besides yelling at people. :White Knight: If you can't handle this... :Rex: What are you going to do? Shuffle some papers at me? I'm all you've got. So back off! :(Ends the transmission) :White Knight: You are not that special, kid. And there is way too much at stake now. White Knight protocol code designation Iron Mace Alpha. Commence systems check. Confirm nanite shielding integrity. :Rex: I can't - I can't do this by myself any more. :White Knight:'' (Arriving'') You don't have to. :Rex: White Knight out of the office? This really is the end of the world. :White Knight: I'm trying to prevent that. :Rex: (A''bout Knight's armored suit) That wasn't built to fight E.V.O.-s. That was built to fight me! :'White Knight': It's for our protection. :'Rex': Well, let's see how well it works. :'Rex': You've never trusted me. :'White Knight': I don't trust anything with nanites. :'Rex': EVERYTHING HAS NANITES! :'White Knight': Everything but me. :'Rex': (''From inside the E.V.O.) What's going on out there? You have to keep it still. :White Knight: Right. Next time, I'll let it kill me. Promises, Promises :Doctor Fell: You're letting your emotions cloud your judgement, Six. With what we glean from this boy, I could create tools that would inoculate the world. :Agent Six: Why risk it? He can already cure them. I've seen it! :White Knight: So what? We train him? Make him one of us? :White Knight: Stand down, Six. We need you in this war. :Agent Six: What's the good in winning a war, if we can't live with ourselves after? :White Knight: (A''bout Rex'') We're supposed to be friends. He's a monster. What do you see in him? :Agent Six: ...Hope. :White Knight: Still. Who'd have thought the kinder gentler approach would do such wonders for our profile. The notion of a cure has gotten Providence funding, and world wide prestige. The committee's happy. Your new partner may just be the best thing this operation could have asked for. Funny isn't it? Because of you, I can never leave this chamber. I'm not the only pure human left in the world. And the perfect poster boy to run this operation. I suppose I should thank you. :Agent Six: I promised him that we would help uncover his past. Find his family. :White Knight: Whatever keeps him on his leash. But if he shows the slightest sign of turning into that thing again, it's all on you. Payback :White Knight: I use that electromagnet to trap stray nanites. You're lucky it's on the lowest setting. Any higher and it would rip the nanites right out of you. :Biowulf: Then why don't you? :White Knight: Because then, I wouldn't be able to do THIS! (Knight kicks Biowulf) :Doctor Holiday: White Knight in person. Never thought I'd see the day. :White Knight: Well don't get used to it. We found all the explosives. The base and the Keep will need extensive repairs. This was not our finest hour. :Rex: Whot are you talking about? We kicked butt! So what if Van Kleiss is back and more powerful than ever? So am I! If he wants to start a Nanite War, let him bring it! :White Knight: (Laughs) It's good to have you back, Rex. :Doctor Holiday: You know, I think he actually means it. :Rex: Sure he does. So tell me something guys: what's next? Season Two Lost Weekend :Rex: I don't have all the details. But I do know it's one night only, out in the middle of the desert, and THE PARTY OF THE CENTURY! :Bobo: (Climbing down from pipes) Whoa, whoa, whoa. The desert? You know I've got issues with sands and large spiders. :Rex: Would you rather spend your Friday night here? :Bobo: Oh, the kid has a point. :(White Knight appears on the screen.) :White Knight: You two. My Office. Now. :(Cuts to scene where Rex and Bobo are in White Knight's office.) :Rex: Hope this won't take long, White Knight. Bobo and I were just heading off to long night of...paperwork. :White Knight: Change of plans. You'll be attending an underground party in the sonoran desert. :Rex: Ugh. This better not be some sort of punishment; y'know? where you offer something cool, then yank it away to prove your twisted point. :White Knight: Do you want me to send another agent? :Rex: No, no, no, no. We're cool. Just one question— Why? :White Knight: Because the entertainment is being provided by a group of...E.V.O.s :Bobo: How progressive! :Rex: So let me guess, you want me to shut 'em down? :White Knight: With civilians there, we can't just send in the tanks. I need you to observe the situation and report back so I can decide how to handle this. :Rex: So you're assigning us...to party? Just the two of us? :White Knight: Actually, there will be three ''of you on this one. :'Rex:' Oh no. No. No way are you going to make us bring Six to a party. :'White Knight:' ''Six...isn't who I had in mind :(Rex and Bobo looked up shocked and Knights office door slides open and someone enters) :Rex: Kenwyn? :White Knight: So you've met? Agent Jones just graduated from the academy— top of her class. :Kenwyn: I'm excited to be working with you Rex!— (to White Knight) and thank you for your trust in me, sir. I promise to do my part to make our team as focused, efficient and methodical as possible. :Rex: Is it too late to get Six instead? :White Knight: Rex did what?! :Kenwyn: Like I said in my report, he...did everything by the book. :White Knight: I'm very...surprised by that. :Rex: Me too. :Kenwyn: Well— that's my report, sir. :White Knight: Is it now? Then you are leaving me no choice, Agent Jones— but to make sure you two get teamed up again. :Kenwyn: (Looks at Rex) Hm. :Rex: (Looks at Kenwyn) I'm actually cool with that. :Kenwyn: Me too. :Bobo: Whoa, whoa. Where does that leave me? :Rex: If I had to guess— with a lot less to do. :Bobo: Oh, well in that case (Jumps and wraps his arms around Kenwyn and Rex) Welcome aboard! (Kisses Kenwyn's cheek) Mixed Signals :White Knight: If everything I've read about him is true, he could be an incredible asset to Providence. :Agent Six: Or a major liability. :White Knight: All the more reason to keep him with us. Give him whatever he needs. :Doctor Holiday: White's right, Six. He knows more about nanites than anyone on the planet. He helped invent them. :Agent Six: My point exactly! Outpost :White Knight: Six is still in New Zealand, dealing with a - small problem. :Rex: Oh sure. Let him deal with the small stuff. While I do all the hard work. :White Knight: [To Rex] We don't have time to wait for him. You're going solo. :Bobo Haha: Hey! Where he goes, I go. :White Knight: Like I said - solo. :White Knight: The situation down there is... complex. I need both of you to handle this mission quietly and with diplomacy. :Rex: I can be diplomatic. Oh by the way, you might want to think about switching to low fat, White. Starting to look at little jowly. :Bobo Haha: Better leave the diplomacy to the small one. Written in Sand :White Knight: I will not risk everyone on board that ship for one agent - even that agent. :(Holiday subtly ends the call. Then to Six) :Doctor Holiday: Whoops. Guess the satellite feed went down. Nasty sand. :(Six smirks) A Family Holiday :White Knight: (T''o Doctor Holiday) We're not running a boarding house here. No more relatives! (After seeing how lively her sister is.) Fragile... right.'' Other Media Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes